


Cas, Are You God?

by WolfaMoon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Family, Gen, Godstiel: Cas as God, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 21:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfaMoon/pseuds/WolfaMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5x22 Swan Song AU on a scene. You've been warned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cas, Are You God?

Cas, are you God?

By Wolfa Moon

Summary: 5x22 Swan Song AU on a scene. You've been warned.

10: LN-BAR

9: EM

8: ACHT

7: SIEBEN

6: NORZ

5: FUNF

4: ES

3: DREI

2: OLANI

1: OBZA

"Cas, are you God?"

Dean stood to face his friend. Cas stood there with a smile on his face. An all knowing smile. He tilted his head more. Dean took a step back. He didn't know what to think. He hurt in every fiber of his being. But this numbed him. This new information began to sink in. The numb began to fade as he watched Castiel, no God walk over to Bobby and revive him. Dean watched as the shocked face of Bobby took in a whole complete Castiel in front of him. He nodded back the mental thanks and you're welcome. Dean was grateful but then he looked to where his brother fell into the pit, both of them. Castiel/God looked down at the former pit. His anger boiled. Dean lunged at Cas twirled him around. He raised his fist to punch him. Wanting to share his pain. But then Cas tiled his head. His raised hand grabbed the other lapel. Dean collapsed into his friend's arms. Tears welling up and moistening the white dress shirt.

"Why? Why didn't you do anything?"

"I couldn't." Dean looked up into the blue wells. Searching for a better answer then the short one. Searching for his friend. "Dean, I could do nothing till I remembered." He lifted Dean up so he could stand proud. Side by side. "I had locked myself away. They needed to fix their issues."

"Issues, you almost let the planet get toasted so your sons could deal with their issues." Dean stepped back away from him. Away from the image of the man who was once his friend. His friend. Where was his friend? His eyes with renewed fire turned on God. "Where the hell is Castiel?" Castiel, no the body, Jimmy, tilted his head. The eyes storming over with the correct answer to give. Or maybe….

"Castiel is a part of me. I am a part of him. "

"Is he really there?"

"Do you want him back?"

"Yes," Dean wanted some semblance of normalcy. "Can you do that?" God turned his face away then back. His face giving nothing. "Can you do anything? You're God for crying out loud."

"I may seem to be limitless. But there are always limits. Even for me."

"So what can you do?" The figure looked to Bobby who was leaning against the impala. Then down at the former pit. God closed his eyes. His form seemed to radiate. Dean huffed over to his car. Bobby just stared at Castiel.

"What's going on?"

"Sam saved the planet. Cas is God."

"You're joking?" Dean shacked his head no.

"Hmm. So wings was the man upstairs the whole time. Searching for himself. " Bobby laughed.

"Yeah hilarious."

"Yeah." Bobby looked to God. "He's been on our side the whole time. I think that is wonderful."

"Not for Sam." Dean turned to bury his face in his arms on the hood of the impala. He wanted to cry. He wanted to tear the car apart. Have something tangible again he could fix.

"Dean."

"What?" He didn't look up. Dean was wallowing. Wallowing like a woman. No. The pain was infusing into his cells. His mind turning over. Castiel wasn't Cas. Jimmy Novak body was being possessed by God. Or was that a test. Seeing if they would protect. An elaborate illusion. Hell, heaven was everyone's greatest fantasy of memories. Maybe cupid had a hand in that relationship too.

"Dean" Bobby's voice more stern. Dean ignored it.

"Dean." A new voice said his name. Dean turned. Cas/God stood there looking his usual self. Like the friend who had given so much for the dynamic Duo. Had become the third wheel that had taken residence in the backseat of his baby. A welcomed addition. His angel.

But Cas was not the one who spoke. There standing beside him stood his brother. Face reading of shock.

"Sam?" Dean approached slowly. Sam looked nervous. "What? How?" He looked to Cas/God. "Thank you." Cas/God tilted his head. Dean enveloped Sam in hug. Dean felt whole again. He didn't care now the how, or even the what. The pain was easing. His fibers returning to their normal level.

"Dammit." Bobby voiced. The moment of reunion was over. The brothers both turned to see Bobby catching Castiel. The boys went over to help. Easing their friend's body to the ground gently. His eyes closed. Body breathing in relief and relaxation.

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"We could ask the same about you?" Bobby voiced back. Dean help lift Cas into a sitting position.

"Bobby?" Bobby shrugged at Dean's stern gaze. Asking the same question Sam just did. His with the intent of an answer required. Not a remark.

"He was standing there. Smiling at the two of you. Looked up like he heard something. Closed his eyes and result."

"What's going on?"

"Cas is God." Dean stated lightly smacking the sides of Cas' face cheeks.

"And you're slapping him." Making it sound like the stupidest thing in the world. Which it could be. Cas, would be perturbed by this. God might smite his ass. Sam knelt down beside the limp figure.

He remembered bright light. Extinguishing all the flames that surrounded him. Then a familiar face. A hand gripping him tightly. Sam snapped out of his head. A gasp from the form made him shack those thoughts out of his head. Maybe he would push them aside like Dean. Highlight a few details. Gloss over others. Bury the nightmare.

"Cas? God?" The body blinked several time at Dean's inquire. Then those blue eyes focused on him. Dean stared into them realization at who was at home. "Jimmy."

"Hey," he coughed voice horse. He tried sitting up away from Dean. But ended up thumping back against the impala. "Ow."

"You ok?" Dean asked. Jimmy rubbed his head.

"I guess so." He tried to get up but he slumped back again. His head hitting the car again. "Ow." Sam extended his hand.

"Jimmy, need a hand." Jimmy looked up at him.

"Yeah." Taking the hand he got up but swayed. Taking in the sights around him. "Did we win?" Everyone looked form the other then back to Jimmy.

"You were made privy to this."

"Flashes here and there. Feelings of turmoil and," he shakes his head trying to find the words to say what he had experienced. What all had transpired. Closing those thoughts away. "So did we?"

"Yeah," Sam finally answered. "Yeah we did."

"Great." He sighed with relief. Relaxing back into the impala. Letting it support him. Jimmy felt like he been to hell and back. "So what did I miss?"

"What do you remember?" Dean asked. Sam thought he would be the first one put under the chopping block. Thank God Jimmy was here.

"Um, Castiel was trying to psyche himself up about something. A great cry of pain." Jimmy winced at this rubbing his chest. Making sure he was still there. Heart still beating. Sam didn't miss the way Dean looked away. Or how Bobby rubbed at the splattered blood on his face. "Then there was a bright light. Brighter than any sun. " He shakes his head again. "Then this." Slumping more upon himself. Feeling how small he was without the angle inhabiting him. He was just a plain Joe again. A face to be lost in the crowd. Dean laid a hand on Jimmy's shoulder. Much in the manner he did with Cas. A friend. Sam saw the lost in his brother gesture too.

Sam knew that his brother cared for his angel. That Castiel had become a part of their family. A family of misfits. Team free will. There was a lose. A lose on all fronts.

"You did good Jimmy." Bobby piped in. Bobby had never met the vessel before. But at first sight upon seeing him. Those eyes so filled with awe and wonder. Not the deep solider eyes of Cas. Or the all seeing eyes of God. Jimmy's blue eyes were of such childish curiosity. Eye taking in everything. Wanting to help all he could. And help he did.

"Thank you," Jimmy tilted his head. Focusing his attention on the man with the beard. "I know you."

"Bobby, Bobby Singer." Bobby held out his hand to him. Jimmy took it.

"Jimmy Novak." They both smiled.

The world was still here and life was passing. Dean looked at the faces around him then let his eyes travel to the heavens above. His friend was home. Dean rested his hand on Jimmy's shoulder again. Jimmy looked to him. His friend was gone.

"Time to go home." Jimmy nodded. They all nodded. Wherever home may be. May it be four walls of stone and dry wall. Or the four walls of a metal framed car.

"More of the same." Sam said. Dean closed the door behind Jimmy as he got in the backseat. Dean turned to Sam and smiled. They had won. No more angels. But maybe, Dean looked at Jimmy. Maybe Castiel would come back someday. But for know. Their foster brother would do.

"More of the same and so much more." The brothers got in the car. Another day won.

The End

Author's Note: Good Season ender. Let season six open with the pan back on Sam standing outside the house with Castiel beside him.

German makes a good substitute when can't find the words in Enochian.

Reviews Always Welcome


End file.
